


Silhouetted

by WhoopsOK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Hunter Kevin Tran, Kevin Tran Lives, Kinktober, M/M, Post-Case, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Sthenolagnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: "The easiest way to get someone’s eyes off of you is to do something uncomfortable but not abnormal."(Kevin and Sam wind up down an alley, doing a little more than necking.)





	Silhouetted

**Author's Note:**

> October 3, public, sthenolagnia (and sorta biting a little I guess?)

 

There will come a day that Kevin gets used to hunting monsters for a living.

Surely, one day, everything he does won’t be in a narrowly-contained panic, however intelligent the things he does while panicking are. Yes, he is a lot different than he was even at the start, of course he is. He is stronger, a clothing size bigger than he’d been a year ago, and he is informed; he is armed and a _prophet._ But there is still a part of him that is green, a big part that flinches at gun shots, wants to scream and shut his eyes when claws come at him, nearly gags at the smell of blood or bile. He’s learning not to, but it’s an effort. He’d chosen to stay, sort of, because this is important, but it’s still hard and sometimes his hands still shake after he fires a gun. Dean is at least kind enough to pretend not to notice at all, and Sam is kind enough to let Kevin see his sadness and pride that he’d gotten the job done anyway.

This is his life. One day, he would be used to that.

But today, he just has to look like he and Sam are Definitely Not running from a crime scene.

_One step at a time, Kev._

The townhouse is trashed, someone _had_ to have heard all the commotion of getting that haunted painting into the fireplace without getting incinerated themselves. Now they have to get the hell out of dodge before the smoke alarms Sam hadn’t managed to yank down start going off. It would be easier if they had Baby, but Dean had taken the car to the grave yard on the edge of town, leaving them to hoof it back to the hotel while he salts and burns a body on his own.

When they round the corner, a bit too quickly, thinking behind themselves not ahead, Kevin hears Sam’s quiet curse when a group of women in the middle of the block stop walking. They stare at them for just long enough that he pegs them as the types to refer to themselves as “concerned citizens” when speaking to the police. Kevin and Sam could belong in this neighborhood in another life, but tonight they are outsiders, they don’t look familiar and it’s attracting attention. Kevin is thinking through a haze of panic, so what he gets is a chant of, _make them stop looking, make them stop looking, make them stop looking._ Ok, Kevin, how?

The easiest way to get someone’s eyes off of you is to do something uncomfortable but not abnormal. Abnormal and they’ll stare, they’ll remember you if they get in the vicinity of a cop. If it’s something uncomfortably familiar, they scoff or roll their eyes and probably won’t remember what color shirt you even had on.

Kevin likes having a plan. “Pull me into that alley,” he mumbles, trying to look distracted.

“ _What?_ ” Sam whispers sharply without turning his head.

“Horny youngsters,” Kevin babbles, hoping that’s enough of an explanation. Turns out, it is, and Kevin winds up whisked off his feet and pressed against a wall in the alleyway, Sam’s mouth on his throat.

The ladies don’t come into view for long enough for Kevin to get his legs around Sam’s waist. They’re on the other side of the street now, but well within view to assume they understand Kevin and Sam’s sudden rush, the explanation coming to them easily, something familiar and carnal. They can tsk disapprovingly, clutch their purses and, all in all, move on with their night. The noise that escapes Kevin when he tips his head back has them hurrying down the block, murmuring things Kevin is mostly glad he can’t hear over the rush of his own blood.

Sam had gone for his throat probably out of some form of modesty making his mouth too intimate, but Kevin can hardly focus on that thought past the fact that _Sam’s mouth feels good._

“ _Ah_ ,” Kevin pants, squirming slightly, flustered. “Uh, I think—Ok, they’re gone.”

“Ok…” Sam says slowly, but doesn’t move, breath still warm and damp against Kevin’s throat.

Kevin swallows, twitches at the way it brings Sam’s lips back into contact with his skin. “Sam?”

“So are you holding onto my hair for another reason or…?” Sam asks with a smile Kevin can _feel_ and Kevin flushes red, quickly unclenching his fist, releasing the hand fisted in Sam’s shirt, too.

Sam’s smirk is teasing when he pulls his face back, still keeping Kevin aloft like it’s not even a big deal. “Don’t let me stop you. We could stay longer if you want,” he teases.

Kevin sneers at him and means to say something like, “ _Har-har, fucking hilarious, you gonna let me down?_ ” He means to, but he’s distracted by the fact that Sam hasn’t given him enough space to get his legs from around Sam’s waist. It’s minute, the way Sam shifts and it makes his hands clench under Kevin’s thigh, but Kevin is lifted just slightly and his legs are around Sam and Sam doesn’t even look like he’s struggling and—

 “You could fuck someone against a wall, couldn’t you?” The words come out too quickly for Kevin to regret them in the middle, but before he can try to formulate something tactfully apologetic Sam goes from looking startled to laughing brightly.

“Uh. Well, it’s been a while, but I…” he shrugs and Kevin’s mouth goes dry watching the muscles in his shoulders flex. “I could, yeah.”

Kevin doesn’t know what to do with that information. He knows exactly what he’s going to do with it _later_ , when he’s alone and the shower can drown out any incriminating sounds, but right now he can barely manage to breathe, “Oh.”

Sam must hear something in his voice though, because his brow quirks as he eyes Kevin. “Do you get off on that?” he asks, voice pitched low in a way that was at once gentling and still thick with want.

Kevin wonders if there’s a single person Sam’s ever met who _wouldn’t_ , but he avoids the question. “Are you gonna let me down?”

“You haven’t asked me to,” Sam points out, the _smartass_.

Floundering for something to say, Kevin’s train of thought completely derails when Sam, slowly, starts leaning towards him. He’s so close Kevin doesn’t have anywhere to _go_ , his feet aren’t even touching the ground and _Sam’s mouth felt good on his neck_ and now he can feel Sam’s breath on his lips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he says and Sam swallows the word out of his mouth.

Kevin has been kissed before, of course he has. He may have been a high strung honors student, but he did get some of the college experience. He’s been kissed before. But never by someone bigger than him and also it’s been _so fucking long_ and Sam has kissed a lot more people than Kevin has because he kisses like he knows _exactly what he’s doing to him_. Kevin’s going a little out of his own head with how good it is, the warm press of Sam’s mouth against his. He opens his mouth around a shuddering breath when Sam sucks on his lip, biting gently. The sound Kevin lets out then is soft, encouraging – surprising to his own ears. It’s something of a thrill to let it out, to let Sam hear it, even more so when Sam grunts back letting his hand cup Kevin’s face.

A car driving past sends a different set of emotions shooting through Kevin’s stomach, though, when he remembers how they got here. He twists his mouth away. “I—We’re in public.”

Sam chuckles, abandoning Kevin’s mouth to kiss across his cheek, to his ear, “That you’re only objection?”

Shockingly enough, yes, but when Sam sucks on the hinge of his jaw it doesn’t feel like a very compelling one. Kevin can’t quite help the way he shudders, his arousal flaring bright at the touch of Sam’s teeth. He’s writhing slightly in his arms, well on the way to getting hard and _shocked_ at how badly he wants not to care about anything but that _._ Even still, his gaze flickers nervously to the end of the street before it’s suddenly spinning around to his other side. He’s up in Sam’s arms and moving further down the alley, “ _Sam!_ ”

“You’re actually really fucking hot, you know that?” Sam whispers right against Kevin’s ear, his hands under Kevin’s ass to support his weight.

Kevin flushes hot like the word was a switch. He’s never actually been told that before. “ _What?_ ” he gasps, then his back is pressed against another wall, further into the darkness behind a fire escape. His feet are on the ground this time but he doesn’t feel particularly grounded.

“I said you’re really fucking hot,” Sam repeats, this time on Kevin’s mouth as he rolls his hips against Kevin’s arousal. He breathes in the choked breath Kevin lets out like he could get high on it, running his hands down Kevin’s sides. “Wanted to touch you so bad.”

“Wh—? Are you—?” Kevin starts and he’s clinging to Sam again, a hand in his hair, one on his arm, but he can’t make himself let go. “Seriously? Now?” This is a bad idea, this is such a bad idea.

“Are you saying no?” Sam asks, pausing his motion and Kevin wants it back instantaneously, feels deprived of it.

“I—no,” he admits. Sam grins like that’s all he needed to hear, and Kevin shakes his head. “This is a terrible idea,” he mumbles before tugging Sam forward and slotting their lips back together.

Sam is already so much bigger than him, but pressed this close together, with Sam’s tongue stroking into his mouth, it makes Sam seem huge. Kevin feels dwarfed in comparison, like anyone who happened to look this way now would only see Sam, Kevin disappearing under him like a shadow. But he’s present, Sam’s hands are warm and strong on his body, touching everywhere. Not like he doesn’t know what he wants, but like he wants it all and intends to take it. Kevin gasps against Sam’s mouth when his hand comes up to Kevin’s neck, not squeezing, but holding, just the barest hint of pressure as he continues to grind their hips together.

Just when he’s thinking Sam’s going to make him come in his pants, Sam is reaching down, tugging open his belt – _another car drives by, fuck_ – and Kevin is whimpering, head thrown back against the wall, so turned on it almost hurts. “Please,” he pants.

“Please what?” Sam replies, opening the button to Kevin’s pants. His tone was probably meant to be teasing, but it came out a little too breathy to pass.

“ _Touch me_ ,” Kevin begs, moaning against Sam’s throat when Sam’s hand slides inside his briefs, pulling his arousal free, stroking him. “Fuck.”

“Sorta,” Sam says, making quick work of his own belt before Kevin gets with the picture and undoes his pants for him. “I _wish_ I carried lube around.”

Kevin can’t help the laugh that escapes him at that. “Dean probably does,” he laughs again at the way Sam’s mouth pinches.

 “Dean also probably has an infection,” Sam grumbles, which isn’t true and they both know it, but makes Kevin giggle anyway. It turns breathless when Sam’s dick is suddenly pressed against his.

“Oh my _gosh_ ,” Kevin wheezes, looking down. He wants to lay down, he _wishes_ Sam carried lube, he wishes he was more confident in his ability to navigate a dick with his mouth because… that’s—wow. That’s the sort of thing that should happen to a dick that nice.

“This ok?” Sam asks, grinding his hips in tiny circles, _steadily leaking against Kevin._

“Yes,” Kevin says, toes curling in his shoes. Sam’s belt is digging into his hands where he’s gripping it to pull Sam tighter against him. “You feel so…”

“Tell me,” Sam says but bends to bite across his throat before Kevin can speak, scrambling his words.

“So good, Sam, oh shit,” Kevin says, letting one of his hands leave Sam’s belt to creep up his shirt. His abs flexing under Kevin’s hands, sweat slick as he moves. “You’re so fucking—”

“ _Bullshit, dude!!_ ”

Kevin jerks at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, but Sam’s weight keeps him from moving, his hand leaping off Kevin’s body to cover his mouth smothers the startled noise that threatens to escape.

There’s a group of people gathering at the entrance of the alley way, some swaying drunkenly, some carrying their heels. Kevin narrowly holds back a groan when a few sit down on the curb, someone shouting about an Uber, _fuck_ their luck. They can’t escape without them knowing they were there. Kevin’s just starting to assess how wasted they are, whether or not they’d remember anything about them if he and Sam moved fast enough, didn’t look at them when they went past when suddenly Sam’s hips cant towards his again and Kevin’s whole body jerks.

 “Stay quiet,” Sam warns in a near silent whisper. Kevin’s eyes must about bug out of his head, but Sam just smirks, kissing the back of his own hand. “Can you stay quiet?”

They answer is a solid “ _I have no fucking clue_ ,” but the hand Sam had been using to stroke Kevin’s side, settling him, slides tellingly down his body until it’s wrapped around their erections, pressing them together. Kevin drags in a slow breath, struggling to keep from panting noisily as he twitches into Sam’s slick grip.

The voices on the street aren’t important, what’s important is Sam’s hand moving agonizingly slowly along their dicks.

“Quietly,” Sam growls against his ear before he moves his hand to cup Kevin’s cheek, tracing his thumb over his lip. “Can you come like this? Out here, knowing how close they are to knowing you like it?”

Kevin feels himself go hot all over, lust flashing like electricity through his body. Shame is distant under the brightness of it, making his arousal sharper. “Sam,” he whimpers. He’s never been anything even _close_ to a situation like this, he’s never even really _thought_ about it, but he feels an orgasm tickling just out of reach, approaching fast. “Yes, please, _please, I’m close…_ ”

“Shh,” Sam reminds him, speeding up his hand, kissing him slow and filthy, making Kevin weak with it. His breath is coming fast and quiet, practiced, against Kevin’s face. “Let me make you come.”

Kevin’s going to make a sound, there’s no way he’s going to be able to help that. He feels the whine starting in the back of his throat as he pulls away from Sam’s mouth, burying his face in his chest. _Sam_ is the one that groans out loud when Kevin bites his pec to muffle the sound as he comes over Sam’s fist and cock, the thought catching him so off guard his head spins, _he’s coming on Sam’s dick._

“Oh yeah, Kev,” Sam whispers hand stuttering before he returns the favor, hips grinding fitfully through Kevin’s come to chase his orgasm.

When the ringing in Kevin’s ears finally stops, the combination of their heaving breaths feels deafening and his heart is pounding in his chest at the thought. He takes his mouth off Sam’s chest almost as an afterthought, tucking his forehead under Sam’s chin. “Holy shit,” he mutters, making Sam snort softly, kissing his temple in a way that makes his stomach swim with fondness. He looks up with an embarrassed, got-away-with-it smile to find a similar look on Sam’s face.

Kevin expects Sam to shake his hand off into the darkness where, come to think of it, surely worse or similar things have landed. Instead, his mind goes ringing and fuzzy when Sam brings his hand to his mouth. It feels like an out of body experience to watch _Sam fucking Winchester_ lick their come off his hand. And he’s not even putting on a show, _that’s_ the craziest part! He’s not even _looking_ at Kevin as he cleans up, half turning towards the end of the alley where the voices are disappearing into slamming car doors. The sort of lazy, unselfconscious sexiness that doesn’t even occur to the person doing it because—

“You have no _clue_ how hot you are do you?” Kevin gasps at him, dick soft but twinging to make it known that this _exact_ image will be coming up later. Frequently.

Sam’s eyes snap to his and he seems to realize what he’s doing. For the first time tonight, his face goes sheepish. He clears his throat softly, lowering his hand to wipe it on his jeans, “Thanks.”

As if on cue, Kevin jumps when he feels Sam’s phone buzzing against his thigh and realizes he is, indeed, stills standing down an alley with his dick out. Sam laughs at him as he stumbles to redress himself, pulling his own clothes back together at a more leisurely pace as he answers the phone. “I was just about to call you.”

Dean is there within five minutes, none of which were nearly as awkward as Kevin was expecting, the two of them standing shoulder to shoulder—er, well, shoulder to upper arm, until Baby pulls up at the curb and they quickly pile in. All at once, the comforting familiarity of the backseat and Dean’s bitching about not being a taxi driver and Sam shooting back that he could drive and _“No, you will not!_ ” makes the whole situation seem even more absurd. He doesn’t quite laugh when he lets his head fall against the back of the seat, but whatever sound he makes is enough for Dean to look at him in the rearview, a quick double take before he turns to Sam, eyes wide.

“Should I be checking you for fangs?” he asks and Kevin doesn’t understand the question until Dean’s mouth stretches into a shocked smirk as Sam’s ears go red. “Or were you chewing on his neck for another reason?”

Kevin’s sits upright, hand flying reflexively to cover his throat, a little too flustered to express his annoyance beyond saying, “ _Fuck off, Dean_.”He’s glad Sam is comfortable enough with his brother’s ribbing to reach and smack Dean across the head when he starts laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…eye-catching is a complement, darling, let them look
> 
> (Unsexy and hopefully unnecessary reminders: public indecency tickets will make your life Difficult. Also, public sex removes the option of consent from unknowing viewers so may’haps don’t do that.)


End file.
